The Golden Temple
by Gandalf The Grey
Summary: A new enemy has arisen in the new era of war on the Mushroom planet. As Wart and his underlings discover a new way to take over The Mushroom Kingdom, another problem awaits. Rating for language and violence.
1. The Mushroom Kingdom

The Mushroom Kingdom  
  
  
  
Mario's Pipehouse was just a few miles away from The Mushroom Kingdom. It is a very small hut, which was Mario's home, and his office, now that he was in the espionage department of The Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was anxious to get started on his first mission. He had been in that department for over a month now and was ready to put his plumbing days behind him. His older brother Luigi was already a very famous spy in The Mushroom Kingdom; Luigi had helped the East to conquer over the West in World War III.  
  
Mario was currently looking through his files in his combination of red and blue. He tossed his red cap over on the hook on his door and stroked his hair back. He looked at the first file sent from MI6, which stood for Military Intelligence 6, and the six indicated the espionage department. There was yellow moon on the folder indicating that Mario was the only one who could read the documents inside. Mario heard the wind beginning to pick up outside and the booming noises of the windows indicated a storm coming. Storms usually didn't arrive on Fridays in The Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had heard it was a jinx of bad luck. Some stupid old myth he thought, just like that Star Road bullshit.  
  
Mario opened the folder and saw a few papers of writing with Admiral Fungi's signature on them. Admiral Fungi was the leader of MI6; he directed the orders around there and got his orders from The Chancellor. He was the mayor of the city. He was a Mushroom like almost everyone that planet. Mario read the papers to himself that he received about a few minutes ago in the mailbox.  
  
Mario,  
  
I know that you are anxious to start on your first mission. (He always seemed able to read Mario's thoughts) .so I thought I would team you up with your brother Luigi to stop a former MI6 agent who went crazy a few weeks ago in Bandit's Way and who we now believe to be working for the West. His name is Croco, I thought that you to could try and stop him. It is believed that he killed a Mushroom couple in Rose Town.  
  
He needs to be put away as soon as possible. It is believed that the West has a new organization known as DOSA (Death Of Spies Alliance). An organization devoted to killing all spies belonging to the East, and we believe he is working for them. Of course it is just a rumor, but we can't risk the lives of our agents and even if this organization is a phony, we have a good reason anyway because of Croco's murderous rampage. Meet Luigi at the Casino Evergreen at 12:00 Midnight. (Great, Mario thought, I could play a few games of baccarat before then.)  
  
Mario checked his watch and saw it was only 9:39. He continued reading the note.  
  
He will tell you more about this "DOSA" and about how we will try and eliminate Croco. You will then meet me back at MI6 HQ to discuss more.  
  
Admiral Fungi  
  
Mario finished reading the note and what was to be a very boring night now looked to be very promising. An evening at the Casino Evergreen (which he could of done anyway, he now thought), a meeting with Luigi and Admiral Fungi, and best of all, his first mission ever. Ever since he was a kid, Mario had wanted to be as big as Luigi was. He wanted to help the East defeat the West with a brilliant move, or help stop a crime org. from robbing a high security bank. Then he thought about Croco and this DOSA organization.  
  
DOSA sounded like another overrated West spy system, but Mario never took chances. He never liked Croco anyway. A greedy, cocky son of a bitch he was. Then the nut went insane and shot that couple in Rose Town. Mario had always thought that Croco had murdered them. That's why Mario was a good gambler; he almost always made the right choice.  
  
Mario decided to head out to the Casino Evergreen now. He looked around his small Pipehouse and saw one small green bed, a couple of tables and a few boxes. He knew inside one of those boxes there was a Kart. It was what the people of this world used to get around. Mario went over and opened one of the top boxes and saw a small, shiny, red car. He used it to race in the big events at The Mushroom Kingdom and to get around. He went outside to the cold, damp night. He looked up and saw a storm brewing from the northeast. A fork of lightning crashed down into the sea. Mario hoped to make it to The Mushroom Kingdom before the storm arrived.  
  
He got into his Kart and headed off past the shrubs and small hills surrounding his house. He glided along threw Mushroom Way. The engine purred like a cat due to the fact that Mario kept it in good condition. Mario pondered to himself, how did The West get so powerful when there was once peace in the world?  
  
It was a very depressing thought, how there was once great joy in this world, which was now corrupt by war. It all started when a small group of rebels disagreed with the Chancellor about a decision to dig in the Moleville Coal Mines. The "Puffs" thought it was too dangerous to dig and started their own colony. The Puffs were fluffy, cloud looking creatures, but only with arms and legs. Mr. And Mrs. Nimbus headed the rebellion of 2121. They did not want to start war, just oppose the main country. (This was when The Mushroom Kingdom was by far the most powerful colony in the world.) The Nimbus' found a cloud to live on one day and named it Nimbus Land and they became King and Queen Nimbus.  
  
About four years after the rebellion, an ambitious young Senator named Wart was elected into The Mushroom Kingdom. Power had gone to his head and he wanted more than just a Senator job. He defected over to Nimbus Land along with many of his supporters (and there were many) and managed to convince King and Queen Nimbus that The Mushroom Kingdom were getting very evil and the Nimbus' declared War on The Mushroom King and all the other colonies which started World War I. This came as a shock to all the people of The Mushroom Kingdom and all it's fellow colonies. Rose Town, Moleville, Seaside Town, Tadpole Pond, Mount Zagreb, Marrymore, Star Hill, The Jungle, The Plane of Candon and The Forest Maze. Of course the East and The Mushroom Kingdom were just too powerful and easily defeated the West sending them retreating back onto the west side of the island.  
  
  
  
A few months after World War I it was agreed on by The Chancellor and King Nimbus that the East and the West were now two separate countries and there was no longer one major power in the world. Wart became a General in the West and started his own army and trained them well. General Wart wanted to invade the East now that the West had such a great army. The Nimbus' wanted nothing to do with it and Wart accepted and did not invade the East.  
  
Here is what The Mushroom Kingdom assumed happened. Wart waited over seven months continuing the training of his soldiers. He was very patient in not invading the East even though The Chancellor knew he wanted to so badly, The Chancellor just wondered why he was waiting so long. One day an explosion occurred at the Nimbus' bedroom. Luckily, the Nimbus' were not there and they thought that this was an act of war by the East. The Chancellor knew that Wart had sent someone to kill them. Either to kill them, so he could take over, or to make them think that the East had tried to kill them and invade the East.  
  
The Nimbus' gave Wart permission to invade the East. Wart was very smart, and decided to take out small places like Seaside Town first. When he took over Seaside Town, the Mushroom Kingdom counterattacked with their own army. It was a very powerful army indeed. It wiped out Ice Land in a second and Wart moved in for the now famous Battle Of The Dark World.  
  
Everyone feared The Dark World. It was a large piece of land near Seaside Town and The Jungle. The myth is that it is cursed. But the West and the East were so desperate to win the war they were willing to battle over those grounds.  
  
The Mushroom Kingdom army was still too strong and won The Battle Of The Dark World. With that victory The Mushroom Kingdom capitalized in World War II and won. The East now had won the war and had more land than the West did.  
  
Peace happened over a long thirty-nine years and King and Queen Nimbus gave birth to a son named Mallow, The Chancellor married Princess Delphia (now deceased), and had gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Peach, a human named Luigi Mario entered The Mushroom Kingdom MI6 and became famous when he stopped an illegal smuggling operation by Jonathan Johnny Jones. Also, the Kongs, the Sharks, the Snifits (and Booster, who was a human criminal), the Snowmen, the Bob-ombs and the Gators all went to the West. (They all used to be self-employed).  
  
During that thirty-ninth year of peace, the East wanted Seaside Town back (even though it was on the west side of the island). The Mushroom Kingdom sent a few ambassadors to Seaside Town secretly to convince the Mushrooms living there that Wart was trying to brainwash them all to destroy the entire world. Seaside Town was a fairly peaceful town and agreed to help out the East. Ever since The Mushroom Kingdom have been sending nuclear missiles there for safe storage.  
  
One year after the thirty-nine years of peace, Wart had now become very wise and invaded The Planes Of Charcoal (a large plane, near Rose Way), the East sent out their army to attack Wart's soldiers. King and Queen Nimbus heard of Wart's attack and ordered him to return to Nimbus Land or be discharged from his own army. Wart had no choice but to return. He then secretly captured Princess Toadstool and held her ransom. This led to World War III. There was nothing King and Queen Nimbus could do, because they didn't know where he was. The Chancellor of The Mushroom Kingdom called upon Luigi to help out. Luigi made the risky choice to lie to the West. Saying that Rose Town was planning to invade them. The people of Rose Town and everyone in the East were wondering what the hell he was doing. Luigi just said to send in several troops into The Forest Maze. The Mushroom Kingdom figured he had never been wrong before, so decided to go along. As predicted Wart (from wherever he was) ordered his army to invade Rose Town. The army came to Rose Town with all their weapons and saw that there were several troops there. Many other troops came out of The Forest Maze and surrounded the entire army. The soldiers surrendered and Luigi ordered the Second In Command man of the army to contact Wart and tell him to hand over the Princess or have his entire army killed. The Second In Command said he didn't know where Wart was.  
  
That very moment Wart contacted the current leader of the army and asked him what was happening. Luigi grabbed the walkie-talkie and told Wart to hand over the Princess. Wart accepted and came out of hiding. The Princess was very relieved to be back. She heavily thanked Luigi for his help and gave him a big kiss. (Mario thoroughly remembered this and that's when he wanted to become a spy. He had always been madly in love with Peach). It was now six years since then and war was still occurring in this world. Right now it was more of a calmer war with less killing but still remained very intense.  
  
By the time Mario had finished his thoughts he was already past Mushroom Way and heading into The Mushroom Kingdom. The night opened up and showed the great city within. It was magnificent sight, with all the bright lights of the downtown area. Mario could spot the Casino Evergreen in the distance. He thought he was born to gamble, he always seemed to win. Mario noticed the usual Friday night crowd. There were Mushroom men, who had just come off a long day at work and needed a night on the town, and also quite a few women, who had just finished housecleaning and taking care of their kids. Mario hated kids, spoiled brats who had nothing better to do but whine and complain.  
  
Mario was certain he would never have kids; he would never get married as a matter of fact. He was already thirty-two and never planned to get romantically involved with anyone. Except perhaps Peach.  
  
He put that out of his mind and drove off to the Casino Evergreen. As he drove by everyone he noticed that he was probably the only non-Mushroom currently in town. They didn't stare or oddly look at him because they knew he was Luigi's brother. Mario arrived at the casino and saw it was packed. Mario parked his car and walked into the casino. The beautiful smell of sweat, tension, greed and celebration filled his nostrils. He walked over to the bar and ordered a Cocktail.  
  
"Still the lucky gambler, Mario?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Mario looked over to the next stool and saw Toad sitting there, the small Mushroom who also worked at MI6 HQ. "Good evening Toad," greeted Mario, "I thought Luigi was coming."  
  
"Oh he still is," replied Toad, "I just knew you were coming, and thought you would like to discuss more about Croco."  
  
"Of course," said Mario, "a sensible person like you must agree with me that this DOSA sounds like a load of bull."  
  
"Not at all," answered Toad, "I think it's another way for Wart to try and eliminate our government, I honestly think that our lives are in danger, and that we should get right of DOSA as soon as possible."  
  
"Perhaps you have a point," said Mario unenthusiastically, "I don't want to die on my first job," he added with a smile.  
  
Toad and Mario had an interesting conversation about other planets and life forms aboard them.  
  
"Best I be heading off," closed Toad, "Fungi wants me to help him with a man he supposes is cheating. Toad rolled his eyes back. "See yeah later Mario!"  
  
"Later," replied Mario as he saw Toad leave. He headed through the crowd over to the Baccarat tables. There was a very fat Mushroom who seemed to have been beating almost everyone.  
  
"Do we have any challengers?" asked the dealer.  
  
"Banco," answered Mario, meaning he accepted. Mario noticed he probably shouldn't have accepted the challenge. The stake was at 3000 coins. Mario was confident he would beat this man though. The man dealt him two cards facedown.  
  
Out of nowhere an alarm went off like a teakettle. It blanketed the entire town as it just blared. Mario knew what it was; it was an emergency call, something bad was happening. A fire? No, it was something more serious than that. Mario remembered from his brief of The Mushroom Kingdom government that this call usually meant that the city was in danger.  
  
Mario saw Luigi barge into through the casino doors through the frantic crowd and yelled, "all Mushrooms and humans currently working for The Mushroom Kingdom government please head to the main headquarters immediately please!"  
  
Mario saw everyone frantically running around as the high-pitched bell continued to ring. He got up off of his chair and headed through the crowd. 


	2. The Octoboat

The Octoboat  
  
  
  
Mario saw the frenzied crowd trying to get out of the casino and back to their homes. This made it hard for Mario to get to Luigi. Mario wondered if it was possible to shoot his way through. He would never do it, he was just curious if it were possible, probably not.  
  
He put that out of his mind and headed towards the entrance. He heard the shrieks of women and the cries of children. And the bell, the bell continued to ring; he must get to the HQ soon.  
  
He reached Luigi who had a crowd of Mushrooms around him who must be working for The Mushroom Kingdom government as well.  
  
"Ok," panted Luigi, "it doesn't look like anyone else is coming, let's go." Mario and the Mushrooms headed off into the streets. Mario was still curious as to what the hell was going on, but decided not to ask quite yet. Luigi was a very skinny male, much the opposite of Mario who was very fat. Luigi had blue overalls like Mario, but had a green shirt, green shoes, and a green cap with a letter L on it, as oppose to Mario's M. They both had thick moustaches as well.  
  
Mario and the group ran through The Mushroom Kingdom passing several houses, stores and factories. Mario finally gave into the urge to ask Luigi what was going on.  
  
"Yo, Luigi!" Mario yelled to him. "What the hell is going on? Has Croco murdered another couple in Rose Town?  
  
"Much worse I'm afraid," replied Luigi, "it appears the West has found out about missile defense strategy."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"The nuclear missiles we have been hiding in Seaside Town have been discovered. It must have been an inside man living in Seaside Town. The West has already sent a ship to come and look for the missiles and Seaside Town is shipping them back here to The Mushroom Kingdom and deny all responsibility." Luigi always had a confident look in his eyes. That's what seventeen years of successful espionage can do to ya, Mario thought.  
  
The group reached the main government building. Luigi opened the main door for everyone to walk in. Right then a crack of lightning shuddered the ground and it started to pore. They all just made it inside on time. The halls were dressed with red. Mario, Luigi and the others led their way through the building. The grand chandeliers hung down speckled with diamonds. The paint on the walls, the carpets, were all red. The building shook as another huge thunder blast from the sky. Mario walked beside a rather short, old Mushroom with a blue head.  
  
"Welcome to department MI6," said the old Mushroom, "I'm Major Dench, head of the department of gadgetry and supplies.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Major, I hope to have you help me on some of my missions." Mario replied.  
  
"I believe you are trying to kill Croco, am I right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Mario, "we believe that the We."  
  
"Yes, I know," the Major interrupted, "but I think that whatever is happening here will only delay you. I mean, the West have never had nuclear weapons before, the new power that will come may be too much. World War IV could break out."  
  
"Let's not get carried away," said Mario, "I know that Wart really wants to conquer our lands, but." Mario thought about it for a second.  
  
"Ah." said Major Dench, "you see, Wart will fire those missiles if he gets his hands on them."  
  
"Yes I guess you're right. He once was a great Senator."  
  
"Indeed," replied Major Dench as Luigi opened the small, wooden, back door of the headquarters for everyone to walk in.  
  
Mario was astounded at the amount of people there on the dock, about 3500, he estimated. Wow, the government must still be very powerful. A large chatter was all Mario could here and he spotted a podium on the edge of the sea. There were two Mushroom soldiers standing on each side of the podium.  
  
"Those poor Seaside Towners," Mario heard someone say. He agreed. West troops could be slaughtering them at this moment. Mario got himself a spot in the back of the crowd with Luigi and Dench.  
  
"Hey Luigi," Mario called, "do you think Croc."  
  
"Later!" Luigi shouted back.  
  
Mario saw why he had shouted, Admiral Fungi was making his way onto the stage to give his announcement. Fungi was a very big man, muscular, with a brown head and had a gray tuxedo on. Mario knew he was to obey this man above any other.  
  
Fungi cleared his throat and started his speech. "Several years ago, our two respectful governments, the East and the West were one. Now it is no more. We are plagued by war and our differences have torn us apart. Sadly, tonight is a step backwards for peace in this world. The West has discovered our missile defense strategy in Seaside Town. This will not stand. We cannot afford to lose our loyal people in Seaside Town. They have always been there for us and letting them be tortured and killed is something I personally will not allow. Seaside Town is going to ship the missiles back here to The Mushroom Kingdom. They are using their old Octoboat, and we need all the help we can get. You people of the government will load the nuclear warheads into these underground garages." He pointed to something behind the crowd. Mario and the others turned around and saw several silver garage doors. "Do it as quickly as possible, the Octoboat may need to take two trips. The reason only you government personnel are here is that we don't want to start panic in our respectful town. Here comes the boat." Fungi announced as the crowd watched as an old, beaten up, wooden ship made its way to the harbor through the mist of the rain. God, Mario thought, he expected a much better boat.  
  
The old ship creaked as it made its way against the side of the harbor. Luigi got over there as soon as possible to start to help unload the missiles. Mario and company followed. There was a small steel door near the front of the ship that opened up slowly. A sailor appeared from behind the door. "Hello citizens of Mushroom Kingdom." He announced. "We are preparing to bring out the missiles in an orderly fashion." Mario could sense the tension growing as to what will happen if the West gets the nukes? All the people of The Mushroom Kingdom could be slaughtered. Knowing Wart they would be.  
  
A large nuclear warhead was being rolled out on a large cart by six Mushrooms. They handed the warhead over to a few Mushrooms from The Mushroom Kingdom. They continued to do this until the last nuclear warhead was taken out of the ship. Mario, Luigi and a few others took the nuke through the pouring rain, which now had everyone soaked, and into the dark, damp and spooky garage to where all the other nukes were. Mario made his way up the garage back into the rain. Another crash of lightning came down and the boom of thunder only two seconds after. Mario sat down on a small bench and saw Admiral Fungi and what looked like the captain of the ship talking. He took a brief moment to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
"We'll have to go back for more of the missiles." The captain told Fungi.  
  
"Well get your ass moving because."  
  
"Because the West ship is already heading for Seaside Town?" The captain finished the sentence.  
  
"Exactly," replied Fungi.  
  
"Well you better get going now," Mario butted in. "We've already unloaded all the missiles."  
  
"Were you eavesdropping Mario?" Fungi asked.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Mario. "I think I am important enough to know these things."  
  
"Sensible answer," said Fungi, "I agree with Mario, you should probably get going Henderson." He pointed out to the captain.  
  
"Yes sir. All sailors back to the ship, we are leaving now!" The captain Henderson yelled.  
  
The sailors boarded the ship and Captain Henderson gave one last goodbye.  
  
"Come back alive," Fungi said to him. Henderson gave a weak smile. Mario wondered why Henderson wasn't more serious about this journey back to Seaside Town in which he could be killed along with his sailors. The Mushrooms, Fungi, Mario and Luigi watched as the Octoboat slowly sailed away into the storm.  
  
Luigi came over to where Fungi and Mario were standing. "All of the Mushrooms are going to go home until the ship arrives. Which I estimated would be in about an hour." Luigi stated.  
  
"Alright," replied Fungi, "but you better have reminded them not to tell anyone about what's going on."  
  
"But of course sir." Luigi responded.  
  
"Good," Fungi said as if Luigi would have been fired if he didn't. "Come to my office, both of you." He demanded. Luigi and Mario both looked at each other curiously, then walked with him through the building and up an elevator to the top floor, the usual number 27, until they reached a door which read: Authorized personnel only.  
  
"After you sir," Mario opened the door for him. Fungi walked by without a thanks. Mario didn't mind. Mario walked with Luigi into the first room and Mario tossed his red cap onto the hook on the wall. He walked out of the doorway and saw Princess Peach Toadstool sitting down at a long wooden desk.  
  
"Peach!" Luigi exclaimed, "Good to see you. But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just helping my friend Plum clean out her desk." Peach replied.  
  
"Where is she?" Mario asked. Plum was the secretary of Fungi's office.  
  
"She caught a cold from this huge storm and had to go home."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Mario," Fungi yelled over from the door that leads to his office. "Stay out here for a moment. I want to talk to Luigi in private." Mario nodded. Luigi walked into Fungi's office and he shut the door. The red light went on indicating that no one was to come in.  
  
"Looks weird having a princess cleaning out a desk, doesn't it?" Mario started a conversation. He looked out the window at the rain of the storm and thought that maybe the Friday storm was bad luck. Seaside Town had been so loyal to our Mushroom Kingdom, he thought, and this is what they get.  
  
"I just thought I would help out," Peach said, interrupting Mario's thoughts. "Plum is a good friend."  
  
"Yes," Mario said, not even remembering what they were talking about. "What do think about war Peach?" He blurted out.  
  
Peach suddenly looked upset. "It's a horrible thing. Why?"  
  
"It's just. just, our world. How every day, I wake up to a horrible world. It's corrupt by war, numerous deaths happen every day. Don't you just wish you could bring back peace?"  
  
"I know what you mean Mario. It's amazing how one horrible creature can cause a feud between two governments."  
  
"You mean Wart right?"  
  
"Yes. He's a monster. He's killed many of my friends and."  
  
".and captured you."  
  
"Yes. It was horrible."  
  
"So," Mario changed the subject, "how's life in the castle?'  
  
"Same old story," Peach said. "I get up, have breakfast served to me. Have my makeup put on; my bed is made for me. I almost wish that I could live the usual life of an average civilian. Looks like he wants you to go in." She pointed out the red light was now off.  
  
"Don't forget to write." Mario flirted. Peach smiled and Mario walked into Fungi's office. Whether it was about Croco or the nukes. Mario thought he was going into his first mission. Peach watched Mario walk in and thought that he was a really nice guy. She then continued to sort some papers. 


	3. The Mission

The Mission  
  
"Oh! Come on in Mario," Fungi welcome him. Mario walked into the small office of his boss and gazed around at the pictures on the walls. He was nervous, but also excited to find out what his first mission would be.  
  
"I apologize for not letting you come in before Mario, but Luigi and I had some things to discuss." The admiral then shot a quick nod over to Luigi. "But now we have something even more serious to consider, the threat of the West falling into possession of our nuclear warheads." Mario knew he shouldn't have been excited when Fungi said that, but he couldn't help but feel that way. "I don't have much hope for the Octoboat heading back to Seaside Town." Fungi said, ominously. "Our headquarters is estimating that the West's army and/or navy will arrive in Seaside Town about ten minutes before the boat gets back. We are going to try to send our own small military force to retrieve the missiles, it may risk war, but we have to take risks in order to keep nuclear arms out of Wart's hands. However, and I haven't told this to either of you yet, if we fail in getting the nukes back, then I'll have to take you off of the Croco case, and have you try to retrieve the nukes through espionage." Mario stood there, trying not to look concerned or excited. "Now, there is still the chance that we may get the missiles back, but even then the Nimbus', not just Wart, might be angry enough at our attempt to hide nuclear weapons on their side of the island to cause World War IV. If that is the case, then we will need your assistance to prevent it."  
  
"Of course sir." Luigi replied, confident as ever.  
  
"I will also do my best to help." Mario said, stepping out of the shadow. The sound of the rain steadily increased on the rooftop as they stood there in silence. A crack of thunder was heard overhead.  
  
"Very well," said Fungi. "Let's just hope and pray that the Octoboat is able to get back faster than we think it will. There is still a good chance that they may be able to make it back."  
  
"I just hope that many of the residents of Seaside Town will be able to make it out of Seaside Town before they are all slaughtered by Wart's men," Luigi acknowledged. Mario thought the same, that was probably the best they could hope for now.  
  
"Very true." Fungi agreed. "I will inform you more about your mission once we've found out what has happened in Seaside Town, and until then, there's not really much I can tell you about."  
  
"I just have one question sir," Mario asked.  
  
"Go right ahead," Fungi said. "But make it quick, I must be going soon."  
  
"It might not be my place to say this, but why not use our own nuclear missiles as a threat against the West if they don't give us the ones in Seaside Town back?"  
  
"I will take it into consideration to ask that question to the Chancellor," Fungi answered, somewhat sarcastically. "Well, I have to be heading off for a meeting with the other leaders of the Mushroom Kingdom." Fungi said. "Remember not to inform anyone other than government personnel about what is going on. I'm about to announce to everyone in the building that we're all going to meet at the dock again in two hours, where I will inform you on what happened and what we're planning to do. I will see you then."  
  
"Thank you sir," Mario and Luigi said. They both slowly walked out of Fungi's office, leaving him in peace. Luigi opened the door, let Mario pass through first and then left the office himself. When they shut the door they saw that Peach had left Plum's office. Fungi's light had switched back from green to red.  
  
"Well, what should we do now?" Mario asked his older brother.  
  
"I think we should stay in the building," Luigi told him. "There's no sense in heading into town, where everyone will be asking what the hell is happening." The two brothers heard Fungi's announcement about the meeting outside in a couple of hours.  
  
"Very true. I wonder why Fungi doesn't think we, you especially, aren't important enough to participate in that meeting they're having," Mario commented.  
  
"It's because I am still a spy, as are you, no matter how many important things I've done. You honestly think we're important enough to go into a meeting that is possibly deciding how to approach a nuclear attack? I didn't think your advise on using nuclear weapons was very professional either."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not allowed to give advise?" Mario retorted. "Has your ego gotten that big, that you need to insult a helpful comment that I might have?" Mario had lost his temper; this dark, dangerous night was really getting to him.  
  
"Listen Mario, I don't know if you need some sleep or what, but this is not the night to lose your temper!" Luigi yelled, angrily. "There are probably many Seaside Towners, Mushrooms who have helped us in our war against the West more than I ever could, being slaughtered this very minute. I thought you might think of that before you decide to use nuclear missiles on their side of the island."  
  
Mario was madder than ever at Luigi, but the thought of Seaside Town being scavenged for nuclear missiles, and the families that were probably losing their homes and lives, changed his anger towards Wart and the West.  
  
Both of them stood in Plum's office for the next few minutes, saying nothing. The storm outside, that unlucky Friday storm, continued to come down as much as ever, and Mario began to think of Wart, and what he did to Peach, and all of the evil things he has done in his life, and how he should be killed.  
  
Mario walked up to the window, and he could spot the Casino Evergreen in the distance. He also saw the Mushroom Castle, with several guards around it, to the left. The streets, from what he could see, were pretty much deserted. He wondered if Mushroom guards had told people to head back to their homes. What a great idea, Mario thought to himself, that'll keep them calm. Goddamn morons. What a sight to see though, the Mushroom Kingdom. It was still the most beautiful place he had ever viewed. He stepped away from the window and sat down in Plum's chair at her desk. He took of his hat and looked at the red M on it.  
  
"These are really great hats," Mario commented, trying to break the silence.  
  
"That they are," Luigi replied, saying nothing more. Mario stroked his hair back and put his cap back on, unsuccessful at starting a conversation. Mario looked out the window again, which he knew he'd be doing for the next couple of hours. He decided to think a little bit, it couldn't hurt, after all. He thought about his first mission, and what would happen if he were successful. He probably would go up to the stature his brother had right now. He thought about this for about half an hour, then after getting tired of it, he got up off the chair.  
  
"Where are you going?" Luigi asked.  
  
"I think I'll just walk around the building," Mario replied. "It's getting really boring in here."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll come with you." Luigi said. "Or at least, get out of this room."  
  
The both of them walked out of Plum's office, and shut the door. They entered the one of the many hallways of MI6 headquarters, covered in red, like all the others.  
  
"And where should we head?" Mario asked. "You know this building a lot better than I do.  
  
"I think we should head downstairs, there might be a couple of other agents there, and they might have some information on what's happening. The two brothers headed to the nearest staircase, which also was dressed in red, and made their way downstairs.  
  
They looked around a little bit, but no one was to be seen.  
  
"Okay, if no one's down here, then I doubt we'll find any other agents anywhere else. Looks like we're the only two who stayed around."  
  
"Well that's great," Mario said. "We're the only two stupid enough to walk around a deserted headquarters." "Or maybe it was because we aren't irresponsible? Maybe that's the reason?" Luigi yelled again, though not as angry as before.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Mario brushed it aside. "Mind giving me a tour of the building?" He didn't feel like arguing with Luigi again.  
  
"Some other time," Luigi said. "Maybe when we don't have a crisis on out hands. I think I'll just head back up to Plum's office."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Mario said, somewhat disappointed. The two of them went back up the stairs, passing by many portraits of spies who had been killed while in duty. It didn't brighten Mario's mood at all, that was for sure. Just as Luigi opened the door at the top of the stairs he saw Toad coming down the hallway.  
  
"Well, if it isn't a familiar face?" Luigi said.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think I'd find anyone around this tomb." Toad replied. "Nice to see you to."  
  
"Same to you." Mario spoke. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah." Toad answered. "Well I guess someone cheating at baccarat is the least of Fungi's worries now." He laughed.  
  
"So what have you been up to then?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Me? I've just been walking around the building ever since Fungi's speech. By the way, it's only a few more minutes before his announcement is supposed to come." Toad answered.  
  
"Do you know where the other agents are?" Mario asked him.  
  
"Most of them are outside on the docks," Toad informed them. "They just thought that they might as well not go back into town where they will be asked about what is happening." Luigi smiled quickly at Mario. "There are a few others upstairs too, and of course the officials are in the meeting. Anyway, I wonder where we should go now."  
  
The three of them decided to head upstairs to talk to some other spies. They made their way to another staircase near the end of the hall.  
  
Toad spoke, "There are a couple o..." He was interrupted by the sound of Fungi's voice. "All remaining government personnel come out to the docks immediately, we are ready to give an announcement on what we are planning to do.  
  
Toad, Mario and Luigi all stopped going to the staircase and walked towards the exit that lead to the docks. "About half an hour early isn't he?" Toad questioned.  
  
"I don't know if we should take that as good news or bad news," Luigi answered. Once they reached the door Mario opened it and saw the huge amount of the government personnel that were there on the docks. Rain was still pouring down onto all of them. He saw the same podium that was there two hours ago, and he saw the Chancellor, Admiral Fungi, General Burrow, along with a few other high officials sitting down near the podium. Mario, Toad and Luigi slowly made their way to the front of the crowd. Once they were there, Mario noticed Fungi begin to get up, and make his way towards the podium.  
  
Fungi cleared his throat, waited a couple of seconds and then began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, government officials, military, and espionage department, we have just discovered the fate of the Octoboat." 


End file.
